Vanesse's Story, page 3
Table of Contents Page 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 ---- ''-by Kormok'' It was well past noon when Kormok knelt in front of where Vanesse lay, her limbs a tangle in Wraith's fur. The wolf didn't seem to mind the affectionate touch, and glared at the hunter, as if betrayed, when he knelt to gently move the elf's shoulder. "Vanesse," he whispered quietly. Kormok left her to awaken on her own, and stood to collect the supplies that had been scattered and hidden throughout the cave. ---- ''-by Vanesse'' A truly restful, untroubled sleep...unlike any in recent memory, or so Vanesse felt at least. Her eyes opened slowly, sitting up and stretching her arms. She rubbed her eyes as she noticed Kormok busily collecting supplies for the journey. The blood elf shed her blanket and stood, feeling far stronger than she did yesterday. "Good morning..." she said with a yawn. "I take it we're going to be starting the journey soon?" ---- ''-by Kormok'' The orc nodded and shouldered his backpack, tugging on the edges of his cloak to straighten it out beneath the heavy load. Weapons clattered, the outline of a pair of axes apparent underneath the thick runecloth drape. A full quiver of expertly-fletched arrows was visible beneath the pack, the shafts extending above his right shoulder and angled for a swift draw. "It is half a day's walk to reach Splintertree," he informed, straightening his back and turning to meet Vanesse's gaze. "We should reach it shortly after nightfall, but we must be wary. The night elves guard most of the roads and trails. We will be watched, if not attacked outright. You must stay close to Wraith and I." Kormok took a few steps towards the blood elf and smiled, his mask concealing the top half of his face. ---- ''-by Vanesse'' Vanesse brushed off her clothing, feeling awfully empty-handed. She waited though as Kormok made final preparations, ready to follow his lead. She steadied herself for the long journey ahead. This would be unlike anything she had done before, she knew. "We'll be moving fast, won't we? I'll try to keep up, but there's no way I can move as fast as you can." She glanced outside the cave, licking her lips nervously. "And you'll protect me, won't you?" ---- ''-by Kormok'' "The spirits are with us. I can hasten our steps with their blessing, and will do my best to guard you. Once we arrive in Splintertree, my wolf can carry us both." He dropped a mailed fist to his belt and tugged a sheathed knife free, flipping it end over end and catching it by the leather scabbard. The orc offered it to her, hilt-first. "If we are attacked, take cover. And if you must, use this." ---- ''-by Vanesse'' Her hands grasped the unfamiliar knife, considering it for a moment, and wondering for a brief while whether she would be capable of defending herself even with the knife. Still, she attached the sheath to her own belt, her fingers drumming on the hilt. "I am in your hands then. Lets hope for a quiet journey...but expect me to talk your ear off once we get past Splintertree!" ---- ''-by Kormok'' Smiling, he knelt to gather up the blanket, folding it neatly and handing it back to her. "Hold onto this, the evening mist can get cold and you do not have a suitable cloak for it." Kormok peered at the elf anew, seeing a determined if naive soul willing to follow him into uncertain danger. He turned and stepped from the cave, parting the ivy curtain with a hand and hoisting his bow in the other. Their journey to Splintertree began. ---- ''-by Vanesse'' Vanesse kept up as best she could, her footsteps not deviating in the least from Kormok's path. She clutched the blanket tightly in her arms, determined not to lose it. Her feet stumbled now and then in her attempts to keep up with Kormok's pace, clearly not used to travelling in this manner, or through such terrain. Yet her steps were faster than she remembers them ever being before, as if quickened by the spirits of the forest around her. Her path had her speeding past trees and bushes, flying through grass on a determined path. She kept focused, every thought focused on simply keeping up, knowing that if there was danger, Kormok would spot it long before she would. ---- ''-by Kormok'' The journey took them east through the tangled brush and ferns. Several hours of hard travel brought them to the edge of the quiet Falfarren River, at which Kormok waved for the elf to stop and rest. The sound of the water would mask their speech for a time, and soon the sun would have descended completely. Kormok stooped at the river's edge and filled his waterskin, then glanced about warily before returning to his chosen shelter beneath an ancient root. The protrusion was thicker around than his torso, for as with most of the trees here, this one was extremely old and massive. Moss squelched under the orc's weight when he leaned against the root, though he did not show any outward signs of fatigue. "Here," he whispered, offering out the waterskin. "Drink. We will rest for a bit, then continue on. We will need to ford the river here to escape notice. The bridge is often guarded by night elves." ---- ''-by Vanesse'' Vanesse had remained as quiet as she could on the journey, not saying a word. Her clumsy steps however aroused plenty of noise beneath her feet. She cringed at every snapped twig and rustled bush, yet she found herself still capable of keeping up with the orc. As they reached their pause in the journey, she found herself terribly tired, panting as she found a root to sit on. At the offered waterskin, Vanesse almost seemed ravenously thirsty, as she took it and drank a large portion of the water. She smiled as the cool drink eased her nerves, and she returned the waterskin, sitting back to catch her breath. "How far till Splintertree...?" She asked as quietly as she could. As weary as her body seemed, there was a will and spirit behind her eyes, a determination that would not be swayed away from this journey. ---- ''-by Kormok'' "Still some miles," he replied, glancing back to the vines and branches in search of hidden arrows. "I must admit, I am impressed. There aren't many that can keep up with me when I cross territory at this speed." He flashed a toothy grin towards the elf. "Once we get to Splintertree, the journey will go much more swiftly. "I hope you know how to swim." ---- ''-by Vanesse'' Vanesse blushed in embarassment, looking at the river again. She swallowed deeply, as she gazed at the rushing waters of Falfarren. Sadly for her, she did not know how to swim, and being asked to made her quite nervous. "I...I don't know how to swim...but I'll make it. I'm ready to go when you are. I'm not afraid." ---- ''-by Kormok'' The orc looked to Wraith, who padded over to sit on his haunches next to Vanesse. "Then stay close to the wolf. He is a strong swimmer. The key is to not panic, and to keep your strokes even. If you begin to flounder, then reach for Wraith and let him pull you across." Kormok paused to retighten each and every strap holding his gear in place. His weapons would not easily be drawn, but fighting in the water would not be likely. The current was weak, the waters shallow, at least in this portion of the river. He strode out into the water until he was immersed up to his waist, then dove forward. ---- ''-by Vanesse'' Vanesse watched for only a second once Kormok entered the rushing waters, and stepped in as well. She shivered at first, the waters were colder and stronger than she expected. The blood elf took a second step, then a third, wading into the waters, watching for reassurance as Wraith entered with her. "Keep my head high...its not far, I can do this..." she whispered to herself. With one final, steadying breath, she lept into the water. Although clumsy, she managed to keep herself held above the surface, and she very slowly began to make her way across. She kept one hand near Wraith, ready to reach for him should the current throw her, but by whatever grace blessed her, she was not thrown down stream. After almost a minute, Vanesse's feet met the bank of the river on the opposite side. She was soaked, and shivering cold, but she made it. ---- ''-by Kormok'' Kormok had risen from the water with nary a sound, slipping onto the far shore like an armored shadow. Wraith, on the other hand, shook violently, sending droplets of water everywhere. The orc gave a heavy sigh and turned to assist his charge from the river current. "Keep moving, it will prevent the chill from setting in. Come, we must hurry." Kormok glanced back to the treeline. "We are being watched." ---- ''-by Vanesse'' "W..watched?" Vanesse's hand fell to the knife at her belt. She looked back at the treeline Kormok was looking at, but saw nothing. Then again, the orc was far more experienced than she was. "Is it more Night Elves...?" She seemed suddenly afraid. She kept close near Kormok and Wraith, her determination being truly tested for the first time right now. She knew that her knife would avail her little if it came to fighting. She was cold, shivering, and wet, but those things were far from her mind. She was afraid for her very life, more than she had ever been before. ---- ''-by Kormok'' The orc sniffed the air, much like an animal might, and bared his teeth. "Three, at the treeline. One is young and afraid. The other is taking pains to hide himself. The third hid as soon as I turned their way." Kormok shrugged his shoulders and pulled his cloak away from the crossed hilts of paired axes, strapped to the small of his back. "Keep moving. Let them make the first move, and hence the first mistake." The hunter sounded calm, but his movements combined with Wraith's rising hackles was anything but assuring. ---- ''-by Vanesse'' Vanesse was very much in agreeance with this idea. She tried to get her mind off things, and keep her eyes open. Every step they took brought them closer to safety, and in the back of her mind, she hoped that their stalkers would never make a move against them. Still, her hand never moved far from her knife, and she did not step far from Kormok and Wraith. Her hand absently stroked the wolf's damp mane, offering a brief smile to him as they made their way through the forest. She dared not speak a word though. Her breathing seemed to her as loud as drums, every footstep loud enough to awaken the entire forest. She felt clumsy, increasingly self-conscious of what she was doing. In her mind, she told herself that she would be at Splintertree soon...but her heart was far less optimistic. ---- ''-by Kormok'' Together, they continued along their route, seemingly unmolested by whatever it was Kormok had seen in the trees. Snapping twigs and the sounds of the forest creatures caused the orc to tense more than a few times, and his attention was continually drawn to the shadowy boughs along the left side of their path. "They do not attack," he mused in a low voice. "Perhaps they think us part of a larger party, or wait to draw us into an ambush." Wraith followed reluctantly, his ears flattened against his head and tail straight out behind him. The fighting, if it took place, would require every ounce of reflex the two companions had. "Keep your knife low, and if we are forced to fight, lead with your left arm. Cradle your weapon behind you, and strike swiftly, when your opponent is off balance." Kormok sighed. "This is the worst time for a combat lesson, I fear." ---- ''-by Vanesse'' "Lead with my left arm..." Vanesse repeated to herself. Somehow the simple combat instructions did little to comfort her. Her eyes remained straight ahead, knowing that Kormok's senses would be far sharper than her's. Every step seemed to bring the threat of attack that much closer...why were they waiting? What were they waiting for? "Why don't they attack? Every step they let us take is a step closer to Splintertree, isn't it?" She seemed genuinely confused. In her mind, the longer they went, the better their chances were. If they drew closer to Splintertree, maybe their stalkers would leave. It was still a long way though, she knew, and there was plenty of distance to cover where an ambush could lie in wait. ---- ''-by Kormok'' Each step was taken with extreme care, but the orc tried not to show outward signs of fear. His posture was confident, but his left hand seemed to flex anxiously, as if wishing he were grasping his bow. "Try to keep your mind off of it. Speak with me while we walk." Kormok stepped over a fallen log and waited for Vanesse to catch up, rolling his shoulders out of habit. "When we reach Orgrimmar, I will show you our culture. You will hear the thundering drums that mark each hour's passing, taste the seasoned flesh of raptor and boar, and drink the finest ales and chilled Morning Glory." Kormok spoke with pride, eyes shining even through the mask's. ---- ''-by Vanesse'' The imagery of what awaited in Orgrimmar distracted Vanesse enough so that she nearly forgot about their stalkers waiting in the trees. Her lips curled in a smile at the very thought of arriving in the Horde capital. "You speak so often of all the monuments, the wonders of Orgrimmar. But what about the people there? I would love to hear more about the people of Orgrimmar, or even just your friends. You must have lots of friends..." Vanesse's enthusiasm was as bright as ever, even the dangers of Ashenvale could not really deter her, it seemed. Either that, or in her naive manner, she was choosing to ignore those dangers for now, deciding instead to muse on their destination. ---- ''-by Kormok'' "An orc in my position has many acquaintences, though very few can be called true friends." The reply was somewhat sour, as if disappointed, but he continued. "My people are proud and strong, as are our allies. The Darkspear trolls, the noble tauren, even those amongst the human Forsaken have a virtue and honor unknown to the Horde in years past." He stopped, turned his head ever-so-slightly, then moved on. "But there are agents even among our kind that seek to perpetuate bloodshed and dishonor. They would have you believe that standing atop a mountain of corpses is the only path to victory." Kormok snorted and glanced to the shadowy trees. "Like the night elves, they are so swept up in their own arrogance that they cannot see the error of their ways." ---- ''-by Vanesse'' "I think I understand...my people are the same way I guess. A lot of them don't seem to want to think about what they are doing, and just follow what others tell them is right. I don't like it." Vanesse's hand gently stroked Wraith's mane. The idle conversation put her at ease, although Kormok's reminder of their supposedly Kaldorei stalkers kept her hand near to her knife. Her mind, however, was on what awaited at the end of this journey. More and more now she began to realize that no longer would she have anyone dictating to her what her life would be. She would be independent, in a city where the mannerisms and traditions of her kind would no longer restrict her. She could do anything she wished, study anything she liked, and make a living for herself. "Well, if you don't have many friends, do you have any family, Kormok?" ---- ''-by Kormok'' Kormok was silent for a long moment. Though his back was turned to Vanesse, it was clear by his posture that the subject brought him some measure of grief. His shoulders slumped, and he didn't seem quite as proud. "I did, once," he replied at last. "A mate, and an unborn son. I have returned them to the earth and wind." The orc straightened up again. "I have no surviving blood relations anymore." ---- ''-by Vanesse'' Vanesse became quiet a moment, and was slightly ashamed for asking the question. "Forgive me, I...did not wish to bring up any painful memories. I shall not inquire again." The unnerving silence of the orc roused her from her dreamlike state, now very much aware of the dangers of her journey again. This was certainly not comforting to her, but she quickly realized that daydreaming like she had been might be dangerous, especially now. ---- ''-by Kormok'' Kormok shrugged and waved a hand slightly. "It is a small matter. Many months have passed alrea--" A sharp twang in the trees caused the orc to dive forward just as a fletched shaft shredded the air where he had just stood. Kormok rose to his feet snarling and drew his bow, roaring into the boughs in defiance. "Get back, Vanesse!" He nocked an arrow to the string and took aim as the first of the night elves erupted from the brush. ---- ''-by Vanesse'' Vanesse shrieked as she heard the arrow whistle through the air and thud against solid earth. She dived behind a tree, clutching her knife in both hands, searching frantically for Wraith. Kormok had told her to stay with the wolf in case the Kaldorei finally attacked, and her first instinct had taken her away from him. She spoke not another word, watching in awe for a moment as Kormok drew back his bow, witnessing his expertise. She blinked, realizing that she had become distracted, and looked again for the wolf. ---- ''-by Kormok'' The hunter's arrow soared towards its goal, striking the elf in the shoulder and sending him spinning to the dirt. Kormok didn't bother drawing another, instead snapping his gaze to the right and throwing out his hand. Something flew from his gauntlet and landed in the shadows of a nearby tree, then erupted in a bright flash. A would-be rogue stumbled from his hiding place, shielding his eyes from the light. Kormok growled and tossed his bow to the ground, reaching behind his cloak and twirling the twin axes into his hands. Teeth bared and rage pumping through him, he charged into battle. He did not seem to notice the third creeping past towards where Vanesse had fled. ---- ''-by Vanesse'' Her frantic search was short lived, as she felt a hand upon her shoulder, looking back to witness a knife raised high into the air. If she had the nerve, or the sense, she would have shrieked in fear, but there was barely enough time for even that. The Kaldorei's grip was strong enough to hold her in place, she could not run, all she could do was hold up her hands to futilly shield herself from the knife. Her heart pounded in her chest, for what seemed an agonizing eternity, the knife arcing downward. She shivered, she trembled, her eyes wide as she witnessed in horror what might happen to her. At last, she finally made a piercing shriek, and closed her eyes, feeling a strange warmth, and the hand on her shoulder leave her. Her eyes opened, and for a moment she was confused. The Kaldorei that was going to kill her had stumbled back, his hair singed, as if slightly burned. He quickly recovered and made advances on Vanesse again. This time the growling of a nearby wolf would stop him though. ---- Vanesse's Story is continued on the next page. Go to page 4. Return to page 2. Category:Story